


Jailbait George

by blktauna



Category: The Sweeney (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blktauna/pseuds/blktauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds a picture of George as a schoolboy. Sent to Zebracon for their story contest. Nope, didn't win ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jailbait George

"George!"

"Christ Jack, but you do bellow. What you got there?"

George made his way to their bedroom, to find Jack sitting on the bed, smiling evilly and waving a snapshot in the air. George barked out a laugh. Jack had found an old box of snaps in the closet and was brandishing one of George in his school uniform.

"Aren't you supposed to be cleaning that closet, you lazy bastard?"

Jack snorted and chucked him under the chin with the photo. "Weren't you a right little raver. I'll bet the girls were all over you."

"Yeah... " George cackled evilly and took a drag from his cigarette. He tried to grab the snap from Jack but he held fast and took another long look.

"Well... Mostly the same."

He held the picture up and compared the faces. It was mostly the same, except for the ravages of four decades of sun, booze, cigarettes, pain and laughter. George plopped down on the bed behind Jack and shuffled through the box. Jack watched him with interest.

"Good thing I didn't see you back then, George," he growled.

His eyes glittered with lust. George grinned at him and looked over his shoulder at the picture.

"Yeah? Fancy me in a uniform do ya?"

Jack chuckled and reached behind to pinch George, who smacked his hand away.

"Still can't keep your tie straight."

"If I remember rightly, I had just got the thing back on."

"Oh? And what else had you just got back on? I recognize that expression."

George giggled, "Don't you just..."

"You look like someone just gave you what for."

"Very observant. And, as I recall, correct."

"Who was the lucky lass then?"

George took the last drag of his cigarette and ground it out in the ashtray on the bed table. Mischief glowed from him as he blew smoke from his nostrils.

"Wasn't a lass."

"What?"

Jack's cobalt eyes bulged. George laughed and lit another cigarette. He took a drag then handed it to Jack, who snatched it from him and inhaled deeply. George took the picture from him and squinted at it.

"Oh, sorry Jack, this one was a lass. I was thinkin of a different picture."

"George!"

George's eyes got big and he tried on his best look of innocence.

"Me mum was crazy with that camera. I never knew when she'd be chasing me with it. Always seemed like she had it when I was up to something."

"Or someone.."

"Yeah, right," George snickered as he regarded the picture again. "So, you'd 'ave been lyin in wait for me back then would ya?"

Jack mumbled something non-committal. George poked at him.

"Never took you for a nonce, you know. Waitin outside schoolyards, chattin up little blond lads."

"Shut up, George. You aren't that young here. You must be 17 at least. And a well knowin 17 at that. I'll bet you spent an evening or two down the pub, when mum and dad weren't lookin. And yes, if I'd seen you out of that uniform, I'd have probably chatted you up."

A wicked smile cracked George's meagre facade of innocence.

"Yeah, well..." George handed the picture back. He cleared his throat and leaned in close to Jack's ear. His breath tickled across white waves. "I'm 13 in that snap."

The colour drained from Jack's face, "Dear God."

George cackled and fell into his best copper's voice, "DC Regan was arrested while in charge of blond, male, third former, who was being interfered with in an illicit manner. Good grief guv, weren't you a DS by then?" George ducked away from Jack's half hearted swing. "You know, I'd have probably taken you up on it, had you put forth the proposition."

"My God George, Would you have shagged anyone who asked you?"

"Oh yes. And I got lots of people to ask."

George waggled his pale brows and smiled cheekily. Jack just shook his head. He was now glowing pink with embarrassment at the thought of lusting after a thirteen year old.

"Oi! you've gone all pink!" George laughed until his dimples threatened to take over his entire face. He tweaked Jack's nose and took the cigarette back. "Don't feel bad. I did look 18 and I lied regularly," he inhaled deeply and watched the smoke curl in the air. "Looking back though, I'm just glad I didn't get caught."

"I'll bet you're not the only one."

George laughed, "Yeah. Missus F. would have had quite the shock."

"Missus F. ?"

"Yeah Missus Farmer. Used to go visit 'er in the afternoons. Book collector."

"Book collector?" Jack sounded amazed.

George made a face which eloquently expressed his thoughts on Jack's amazement. "Yeah, a book collector. I used to read all sorts of stuff round her place. Very enlightening. Well, that and she was built like a brick shit house."

Jack laughed outright. He could only imagine Mrs. Farmer's proportions. George liked his partners on the plump side and older. At least he was consistent in his attractions, if not terribly discriminating. "Did she like first editions, George?"

George let out a dirty cackle. A wistful smile of remembrance glowed on his face.

"Yes indeed. Taught me a thing or three she did."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

George flopped provacatively back onto the pillows and wiggled his hips. He took a deep drag of smoke, winked, and blew a perfect smoke ring.   
\-------------------   
End   
September 2003


End file.
